The Devourer
One of the escaped servants of Dark Gaia, the Devourer had few reports of his appearance after the defeat of Dark Gaia by the hands of Super Sonic. We are going to show you one of the reports.... ---- It was dusk and the sun was setting. Through the hot climate of the desert terrain of Arrid Sands, Shamar. Colonel Samthon of G.U.N. was leading us through. I held close to Arthy, my good friend, sensing that something was going to go wrong... But what happened was way beyond our imagination. Suddenly, winds began to rock again... Hissing noises of snakes... Scowling groans of desert birds... And before we knew it... The winds calmed, and all was quiet. "That is weird," I mouthed to Arthy, and he nodded in response. We glanced across the terrain as the sun completely embraced the horizon and disappeared. Darkness surrounded the plain, and night fell upon.... A sudden period of silence occured, and then, Richard, began wailing in pain. He fell down, holding at his temples. "Richard!" a yell came out from Col. Samthon, and he knelt next to him, the other soldiers surrounding the duo. I remained away from them, watching. Suddenly, I felt as if an earthquake occured. Several shockwaves traveled from all sides and met beneath Richard. And what happened later was worse... Lightning struck. Purple lightning. It struch Richard on the mouth, and he seemingly swallowed all the lightning.. He then screamed in pain, glowing purple. I noticed that and turned around to run... I ran and ran... A howling noise echoed behind me, and I glanced back. Richard was... different... "Oh... God..." I mouthed, as he suddenly lunged at Col. Samthon. But when he grabbed him, I noticed... ... ... Richard had sharp claws, and fangs. And behind him, lay dead bodies... Donald, Mick, Samuel, and Hugo... were cut in half... bleeding. Their blood sprung out of their bodies at an incredible speed, like a fountain, showering Col. Samthon and Arthy. With a sharp growl, Richard lunged at Col. Samthon in such a speed I didn't notice their interaction. A blink later, Col. Samthon was in pieces, Richard clawing sharply and tearing his body to shreds, as Arthy watched in horror. He was soaked in blood, more and more coming at him. But something was wrong... After Richard released Col. Samthon, Arthy looked at Richard in a strange expression... smiling. He bowed down to Richard, and Richard nodded. In a moment, Richard's mighty jaws were clutched at Arthy's lower body, swallowing him in inch by inch... But Arthy did not move... He stayed there, smiling and soaked in blood... .... ... His own blood. Richard tore off his lower body, and swallowed it. Arthy remained there, motionless. And with a mighty strike to his heart, Arthy exploded into an amount of flying flesh and blood. Richard stood up, and in the light of the full moon, I noticed... He was musclar, more musclar than before... His teeth were sharp like swords, and he was naked... but.... he had no musculan organ... He then looked at the sky, and screamed, releasing a powerful bolt of purple lightning from his body at the sky. Then, his body turned to dust, and was swept by the wind. I crawled towards the massacred team... And then, I noticed... All of them were at least in three pieces only, except for Arthy... Not a strand of flesh remained of him... I looked to Richard's remains and I saw it.... a wolf-like creature that growled at me. I stood at it in awe. "Fear not. I have no host. I cannot kill you." he said, and opened his jaws. I nodded and stepped off the puddle of blood. I watched as he devoured the sacks of flesh one by one... one by one... Soon, the blood had sunk into the sand, and not a single drop of blood or a single strand of flesh remained... But the creature looked back at me. "W-W-W-Why...?" was all I could muster. He howled, and transformed into purple lightning that returned to the sky. This creature... Killer of the humans... Swallower of corpses.... Escaped monster... .... ... The Devourer. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Original Story